


No Words Needed

by MooshSmoosh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Spit As Lube, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooshSmoosh/pseuds/MooshSmoosh
Summary: Is it only when you fall in love with someone that you see them for who they really are?But there is risk when falling in love.You become vulnerable. It is falling after all.And falling hurts.Inspired by "Madza - Falling in Love"





	

**Author's Note:**

> An as always, I beg your pardon for any grammar or spelling mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy your reading.

_Is it only when you fall in love with someone that you see them for who they really are? Because that’s when you truly see them as the divine being they are. But there is risk when falling in love. You give away a part of your soul to another being. You become vulnerable. It is falling after all. And falling hurts._

**7:30 am**

The orange fire from the sun made its way into the room through the thin curtains in the bedroom window. The soft warm light danced around the room and over the bodies in the bed. Slowly it warmed them and the blanket was removed and pushed to the side. The bodies fully exposed in the warm light, two men, entangled, embracing. One with golden hair and sun kissed skin that almost glowed in the sunlight. He had a dark haired man in his arms, skin like marble. He rested his chin against the warmth of the sun kissed man’s chest. He in return rested his head against the dark curls. So different at first glance. The dark haired man was much taller than his partner, he was also very skinny while the other one had strong muscles. But even with their differences their bodies fit together just perfectly.

The sun made its way to the eyes of the sun kissed man and he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He yawned and looked out of the window and smiled at the sun. Then he turned to his partner, smile still on his lips he let his hand slowly and softly slide down the body as he planted soft kisses along the neck.

“Sherlock.” He whispered between the kisses.

Sherlock rolled over so he could return the kisses. His eyes barely opened but the smile on his lips was filled with love and happiness. He grabbed a handful of golden hair and pulled them closer together. Their lips touched and he whispered, “John.” before their lips finally met and sweet, sleepy kisses was exchanged.  

Sherlock grabbed John’s waist and pulled him with him when he rolled over so he was on his back. John had one knee on either side of Sherlock’s hips and he was stroking his hair and the side of his cheek as he looked deep into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed Sherlock, deep, passionate, real. They didn’t hide anything from each other. They didn’t have anything to hide. To become one all other outside rules, boundaries, obstacles, everything it has to be removed so only the truth and the honesty of the naked skin can be seen. The layers they put on when they leave to go to the outside world, they fall off when they have each other. No words was spoken, they weren’t needed. They knew. They knew they were meant for each other.

John kissed Sherlock’s neck, his chest and his stomach. As he kissed the skin just under Sherlock’s bellbottom he grabbed the edges of Sherlock’s underwear. He looked up and was meet by desperate, wanting eyes. And pure beauty. The sun was resting on his cheek, his hair was in a mess and his chest was moving more rapidly than usual. His mouth was slightly open and his lips was red from rough kisses. John planted one more kiss on Sherlock’s stomach and as he did he pulled down Sherlock’s underwear.

Sherlock inhaled and closed his eyes. He felt tongue and lips along the shaft of his penis. John’s tongue stroked Sherlock’s penis, up, down. Slowly. John was making sure he didn’t miss a single spot. He looked up at Sherlock again. He was looking at John with burning desire. John put his finger in his own mouth and sucked on it. Not breaking the eye contact with Sherlock. He took the head of the penis in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head. As he did this he gently pressed his finger into Sherlock’s anus.

A soft groan escaped Sherlock’s lips as John slowly pushed his finger inside him. As his mouth was fondling Sherlock’s penis he continued to penetrate with his finger. After a short while he pushed in a second finger. He sounds that Sherlock was making got louder and louder. John’s eyes was always on him, he never swayed his gaze.

“ _J-John_.” Sherlock grabbed the sheets with both his hands and looked down. John pulled out his fingers raised his head slowly so Sherlock’s penis slowly was exposed to the golden light in the room. John then slowly made his way up to Sherlock’s mouth and before he was even there Sherlock grabbed him and pulled him closer into a kiss. As if John’s mouth was the only thing keeping him alive he pressed his red lips against John’s.

John reached out with his left hand to grab the lube that was on the bedside table. With one swift move he opened the bottle and squeezed some of the lube into his hand. He stroked his own penis a few times before he pressed his penis slowly into Sherlock. It was if he wanted to saver the moment for as long as he could. As if he didn’t want to have to face the world outside this room. He moved his hips in a slow steady rhythm and he continued to press kisses against Sherlock’s mouth.

Sherlock embraced John with both his arms, pulling him as close as he possibly could. Warm breath against John’s neck. He held on to John, maybe he was afraid to let go because he was afraid to lose his grip of reality? But what else did he need in this world except John? In his eyes there was lust, love, want, but also fear. John placed a soft hand on his cheek and Sherlock let go just a bit so he could see into John’s eyes. When he did it was as a wave washed over him and the fear was no longer there. Only pure and unconditional love for the man he was facing.

John had seen the fear in Sherlock’s eyes and with only his eyes he told him that he would never leave. He would never go away. He would always be by his side. He kissed Sherlock and with that he picked up the speed in his rhythm. Sherlock tightly embraced John once more. Their bodies entwined, they were one with each other.

They looked into each other’s eyes as they came. Their breaths became one. Sherlock’s cheeks was red and his eyelids was getting heavier. John kissed his one more time. It was a slow kiss, filled with love. He then moved slightly to the side so he wasn’t resting his entire weight on Sherlock. He rested his cheek against Sherlock’s chest. He could hear his heart. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Sherlock’s heartbeat.

 

**9 am**

John stepped out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and put it over his head and started to ruffle his hair. As he did this he walked over to the basin and when he pulled the towel of his head and stared at himself in the mirror. He smiled as he thought back to earlier this morning. Sherlock was still in bed, and he knew there was no use to try and wake him up. It was better to just let him be. He tied the towel around his waist and opened the cabinet to get his shaving gel. As he was laddering his chin and cheeks a very sleepy Sherlock entered the room. He was rubbing his eyes and his hair looked like he had been walking through a storm. John smiled and pushed a few wild curls to the side so he could kiss him on the cheek. Sherlock gave no reaction in return and just stepped into the shower and turned the water on. 

He stood there under the warm waterfall for several minutes. He didn’t even notice when John peeked behind the curtain to see if he had fallen asleep or not. He let the water wake his body, slowly. He felt the warmth roll down his back, down his arse and all the way down his legs to his feet. He let one arm just hang in the water flow and the other one started to gently rub his neck. He raised his head so the water could hit his face. He slightly parted his lips and with his before hanging hand he let his hand travel over his stomach. He bit his lower lip as his memory travelled to earlier this morning. The sun on John’s skin. His hair all ruffled. He had been perfect. The hand that rubbed his neck slid up to his cheek and the side of his face and the other one was sliding down, now gripping his erect penis. Two of his fingers made their way to his lips and he started to slowly stroke his penis. Just as he was getting in to a perfect rhythm the warm water turned ice cold. He let out a scream and almost fell over in the wet slippery shower. When he got his balance back he ripped the shower curtain to the side and was met by a laughing John. Smile from one ear to the other, and one hand on the toilet handle. He had flushed the toilet, on purpose. He started to laugh even more when he saw the rage in the still sleepy Sherlock’s eyes.  Sherlock grabbed the closest thing he could reach and hurled it towards John. But John had seen it coming and dodge it as he rushed out of the bathroom. Sherlock sighed and just as aggressively as he had ripped the curtain before he did one more time. After just a few second he smiled, laughed through his nose and shook his head. Then he continued what John had disrupted with his little prank. 

John was very pleased with himself, it was so difficult to do anything like that to Sherlock because he always knew. Maybe it had been a bit unfair to attack when he was still half asleep in the shower. John smiled and decide it wasn’t. He went into the kitchen and put waster in the kettle for their morning tea. He also grabbed a few eggs out of the fridge to make some breakfast. He knew Sherlock probably wouldn’t eat that much, but he still made breakfast for him. Toast and eggs, sunny side up, and of course the tea.

After about 5 minutes Sherlock joined him in the kitchen. John was frying the eggs so his back was turned towards Sherlock as he entered. Sherlock was only wearing a robe over his still wet, naked body. He walked up to John and put is arms around his waist, John tilted his head slightly to the side so Sherlock had room to put his head on the shoulder. They stood there, quiet, content. Sherlock moved his head so he could kiss John’s neck. As he did Sherlock breathe in his smell, that smell that was home, where he belonged. John raised his right hand so he could lose his finger in Sherlock’s damp curls. Nothing could ruin this moment. They thought. Suddenly the door opened and Mrs Hudson came in through it. In her hands she was carrying a tray with fruits, biscuits and a bit of this and that.

“Good morning boys! I ha-“

She stopped and almost dropped the tray as she came into the kitchen and saw the two men. She was most shocked to see an almost naked Sherlock. Sherlock ignored her and continued to focus on John’s neck. John looked over and gave her a nod and a smile.

“Morning.”

Mrs Hudson nodded back and quickly put the tray down on the table.

“I’ll. I’ll just.” She pointed at the door and as quickly as her feet could bear her she left and closed the door behind her.

“Humpf” Sherlock let go of John’s waist, he grabbed a mug and poured some hot water into it. John gave him a teabag of earl grey. He threw his body down on the chair and dipped the teabag in the hot water. John placed a toast and an egg on a plate and put it in front of Sherlock, he then put a plate with two toast and two eggs down on his side of the table. He sat down and looked over at Sherlock, he was poking his egg with his toast. John smiled, that man drove him crazy, in so many different ways, most of them in good crazy ways. Sherlock looked up, their eyes met and a small smile spread across Sherlock’s lips and his face became softer. They looked at each other for a short while before they continued with their breakfast.

  **5pm**

They had been called by Lestrade shortly after lunch later that day. He needed help with what Sherlock had called “an insignificant meaningless case”. He had solved it under 5 minutes and was very angry that Lestrade had “dragged him to the station”. John had keep to the background, he enjoyed watching Sherlock and Lestrade argue, but he was also happy that they had caught a nasty drug dealer that was dealing _extra_ poisonous drugs to his customers.

He was now standing outside Lestrade’s office with a cup of tea, just looking at them with a smile on his face. Sherlock would never admit it, but Lestrade was his best friend and a very important person in his life. They were few, but the people Sherlock loves and cares about, they are the reason he’s still alive. And being loved by someone who hates everyone, that’s a very special love that should be cherished in its own special way.

Sherlock was walking around the office and as his eyes quickly traced his surroundings he saw John outside. John saw that Sherlock saw him and he smiled. Sherlock didn’t smile back but his frown softened a bit. Knowing John was closed made him relax. He took a deep breath and looked at Lestrade.

“I’m done.” He said and left the office.

Lestrade sighed and threw his body down on his chair. “I’ll contact you tomorrow about the last details, Sherlock!”

Sherlock didn’t listen but was focused on only one thing, John. He quickly looked at the clock on the wall. 5:37pm. John needed food. Maybe he needed some too. He reached for his phone that was in his coat pocket and ordered some food from John’s favourite Indian place. He had helped the owner with a case so all he needed was to send a text and food was ready when he got there. As he did this he walked outside and John followed without asking where they were going.

**7:30pm**

The food had been devoured and all that remained was two tired men on a sofa in the livingroom. The TV was on mute and the news was on. Neither of them was watching. John was leaning his arm against the armrest and his cheek rested against his hand. His eyes was closed and he was falling asleep. Sherlock was resting his head on John’s lap and his eyes was wide open. Studying John’s face. Every line, every curve, his eyelashes, his stubble, his beauty. How could a human be as perfect as John? How had he survived without John for so long? Did John feel the same way? It can’t be healthy to need a person this much. To just expose your soul and heart. But just as much as it felt scary it also felt utterly normal and amazing. It was like a trust exercise, you fall and I will catch you. Falling hurts, but when someone catches you, you feel complete.

John must have felt that Sherlock was looking at him because he opened his eyes and yawned. He then met Sherlock’s eyes with a soft sleepy smile. He leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. He let his fingers stroke Sherlock’s hair and cheek. As he did he wondered how he could have been so blessed. He was loved by and was allowed to love, Sherlock Holmes. The most beautiful man who ever walked this planet, he thought. John wanted to drown in Sherlock’s eyes. Disappear into his kisses and embrace and never have to leave and face the cold outside world ever again. The physical warmth of being close to another person was nothing compared to the feeling of being close in all other aspects too. Mind, soul, life. You could get dizzy just thinking about it. John’s fingers traced Sherlock’s lips as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

Sherlock sat up so he could be face to face with John. He grabbed John’s hands and kissed them, over and over again. John smiled and a soft laugh escaped his lips. He put his hands-on Sherlock’s cheeks and made him look into his eyes. John pulled Sherlock closer and kissed him. Sherlock moved as close as he could, he was sitting in John’s lap with his legs behind John. Their chests pressed together. Arms wrapped around each other. Connected. Together. If the world would collapse in this very moment they would not notice, or even care.

They know that the other one loves them. They know that they can’t survive without each other. They knew the risks, the risks of falling in love. They gave away a piece of themselves. But in the end that sacrifice was worth it, for in return they were been given the last piece of themselves. The piece they gave away was replaced with the piece they received.

How can you know when it is real? How can you know it won’t kill you inside? Throughout life we meet people, and sometimes love. We fall in and out of love. But maybe there is a thing as the one, our true love. Does that even matter if we have someone we trust and love right here and now? We know when it is real. And even if it is real it can still kill you inside. There is someone that will catch you when you fall, and then embrace you.

John kissed Sherlock and looked at him with a smile on his face. Sherlock smiled back. They know this is real. They know. They don’t have to say it out loud, that’s when you know it’s real.

Falling hurts, but sometimes a fall can lead you to a place you would never have found otherwise. And in that place, words are not needed.


End file.
